All our love
by oncer4life11
Summary: Au, no magic fanfic. Possibly 2 or 3 parts up to you guys. Emma and Killian are happily married, all that is missing is a baby. When they find out Emma is unable to have kids, they decide to adopt. They find themselves falling for young Harper, a sweet but shy 5 year old. Completing their family or maybe its just the start.
1. part 1: loving you is easy

**Hi guys another random idea that came to me, been having that more lately, which I won't lie is fun.**

 **So this one is another no magic, no curse, in the real world fic. Emma and Killian where high school sweethearts and have been married awhile, after learning Emma was unable to have children they decided on adoption, where they find the little love of their lives Harper Rose.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its character just my imagination.**

 _ **Loving you is easy**_

Emma and Killian try to patiently wait in the hard plastic chairs in the waiting room, but it's easier said than done, they were about to meet their possible daughter. Two years of paper work, home visits, questioning, and then of course finding the right kid lead to this. After finding out Emma was unable to have children, which broke her heart completely, they decided on adoption, it made sense with both being orphans themselves.

It was a devastating blow for the couple, they had known each other for years, even been in the same foster home a couple times. When they were in their junior year of high school they reconnected and started dating, being each other's biggest support, two years after they graduated they were married. After their second wedding anniversary they decided to start trying for kids, even back in high school it was something they talked about but both agreed they needed to wait till they had stable lives and jobs so they could give any kid of theirs everything they deserved. A second miscarriage is what brought the couple the devastating news, test where ran, and Emma was unable to have children. They had even before, considered at some point maybe adopting one day, but fate had other plans, they were adopting sooner rather than later.

They had received a call from their case worker Jen, a few days earlier; she thought she found a good match for them. Unlike most couples, Emma and Killian where open to a older child, having both been in the system they understood that the older a child got, the least likely they were to be adopted. The child in question was a five almost six year old little girl named Harper. Harper was given up at birth by her teenage mother, who also had drug issues on top of everything. She was supposed to be adopted when she was a baby but it fell through, and the last year or so she had been living with a good family, but they couldn't adopt; they didn't meet the financial requirements. But the little girl didn't have the best time before that family, which broke their hearts, they without a second guess said yes to meeting her.

Emma cheeks her phone for the time when Jen walks up to them "Mister and Misses Jones?"

"Yeah that's us" Emma says bouncing out of the chair.

Jen smiles at them and leads them to her office, Killian puts his hand on Emma's lower back letting her lead the way, they get to the office and take a seat. "Ok you guys" Jen says moving some paper around then picks up a specific folder "I'm so glad that you guys are interested in meeting Harper. Now like I told you guys the other day, she hasn't always had the best experience in the system, the last year with the family she is currently with has helped a lot. Harper was the only foster in the house, the couple has a couple kids themselves, and to be honest they would adopt her if they could."

"Why can't they?" Killian asks, as much as he wants to meet Harper he hated the idea of taking her from a good home.

Jen sets the folder down and crosses her arms on top of the desk and smiles at them "As you are aware there are requirements for adopting, and sadly they do not meet the financial part of it. But they are one of the best family's I've met, they treat their fosters like family, no matter how long or short of a stay they have there."

"They do sound like a great family" Emma says with a smile.

"Yes they really are. As I was saying, Harper does have some emotional issues, nightmares happen, and she is shy at first. But when she opens up, she is the sweetest little girl, despite everything she is hopeful and loving, all she wants is parents."

"I think I can speak for both of us" Killian starts, he looks over at Emma and takes her hand "when I say we would be honored to try to be that for Harper."

"Yes, we understand it may be tough but… we've been in her shoes, and we understand more than many how scary this is" Emma says. "We want a family, and it… it feels right, the moment I saw the picture you faxed over, I knew she was meant to be in ours."

Jen gives them a genuine smile "I'm so happy to hear that, she needs that, she needs people who want this, not people who only have her around for a check. Sadly that is more common than most realize."

"Believe me I know" Emma says, she looks down at the picture poking out of her bag, it was the picture they sent of Harper, she had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and she was beautiful.

"Well then…" Jen says setting the folder aside "I'm going to check that Harper is in the meeting room, and then you guys will get the chance to meet her ok?"

"Yes" both Emma and Killian answer.

Fifteen minutes later after being escorted to the room and introduced by Jen the couple is left alone to get to know Harper.

They sit down at the table that Harper is sitting at coloring a picture. Emma sits down to her right and leans and sees she is coloring a picture of the Disney princesses. "Do you like princesses?" Emma asks, Harper looks at her and shrugs "Which is your favorite?" Emma asks and Harper points to the one Emma recognizes as Belle. Emma smiles at the little girl "I like Belle too."

Harper stops coloring and smiles "She reads" Harper says softly.

"It would be cool to have that library wouldn't it?" Emma asks lightly, amazed she got her to talk, even it is just a couple words at a time.

Harper nods her head "Yeah."

Killian joins in with "You know Harper" he says, getting Harper to look at him "Emma LOVES Disney movies; we have so many of them."

Harper grins at that, and then looks back at Emma "Even _Little Mermaid_?"

"You bet we do, that is one of my favorites, besides _Beauty and the beast"_ Emma says with a laugh.

The first meeting goes better than anyone hoped for, even Jen. She didn't expect Harper to talk so easily to them, and that just proves she made a great choice in choosing the Jones as her possible family. Jen said she would get the paper work going for Harper's placement with them, and that it would take a couple weeks. Over the couple weeks they get her room ready for her choosing things she would like. They learned this stuff during their visits. Over the two weeks they visited her every day, spending time with her and getting to know her. Learning that she indeed loved books, although she was still learning to read herself, and her favorite story was Alice in wonderland. And like Emma she loved Disney movies, grilled cheese, and hot chocolate. Like Killian she loved the water, even though she doesn't know how to swim, and she couldn't wait for it to warm up and she can go on their boat. Her favorite color is purple, but she also likes light green, she shows them the yellow-green crayon to show them. But their favorite moment was after their first full week of visits Harper hugged them, they never forced anything, she willing all by herself hugged them, bringing tears to both Emma and Killian's eyes.

The day finally came for Harper to come home; at least they hoped it was home. The couple paces the living room waiting anxiously for Harper to come, they had stocked the kitchen with some of her favorite foods and drinks, they rearranged their DVD collection so all the Disney movies where in easy reach for her, and the not so kid friendly movies up higher. Then they see the social services van pull up, and Jen and Harper hop out, and the couple meets them at the door. Emma opens the door and they see Harper, wearing one of the outfits they had bought her, and she goes straight to Emma.

"Emma" Harper cheers, going to hug Emma, but is instead lifted into her arms.

"Hey munchkin" Emma says with a laugh giving Harper a hug, she moves some of her blonde hair to behind her ear, and then kisses her cheek "I'm so glad you're here Harper."

Harper smiles big at Emma and wraps her arms around Emma's neck "Me too" she says then sees Killian and holds her arms out to him "Killy" she says as Emma passes her over.

Killian takes her, as Emma talks to Jen "Hey there little love" he says as he gives her a hug, giving her back a rub.

Harper giggles "I finally get to stay with you and Emma."

Emma comes over and puts her hand on the little girls back "Yes you do" she says with a smile "how would you like to see your room?"

"Yeah" Harper says as Killian sets her down, and she takes Emma's hand, and Killian grabs her bags, and Jen follows behind.

Emma leads Harper into a room, 2 of the walls where white; the wall that the bed is by is a light purple and Harper is written above in Silver, and the fourth wall is yellow-green just like the crayon and it had decal butterflies on it, along with a couple dragonflies as well. The bed had a checkered of different shades of purple comforter on it, and the little girl quickly notices the Alice in wonderland bedsheets, she was in aww. In the corner to the right of her bed is a dish chair, with several stuffed animals, there is also a bookshelf stuffed with books for her.

Harper looks around in aww at everything with tearful eyes; she looks up at Emma and quietly asks "Is this really for me?"

Emma squats down to the little girls level, and gives her a smile "Yeah it is sweetie, all yours, your room."

Harper just stands there a minute, then suddenly wraps her arms around Emma "Thank you" she says quietly again, then turns and looks at Killian the tears in her eyes now running down her cheeks "Thank you."

Killian smiles and goes by his wife and Harper and squats down with Emma, putting his hand on her back "It was our pleasure Harper; you are a part of this family now."

Harper looks at Killian question "I am?"

"If that's what you want munchkin" Emma says.

Harper looks between Emma and Killian and spots Jen, and walks over to her "Are they really going to be my new family?" she asks, not wanting to get her hopes up.

Jen picks up the little girl and holds her so they are facing each other "I hope so sweetie, I know they want to be your family. They want to give you a home and lots of love. I really think this is your forever family Harper" Jen says honestly.

Harper turns a little and looks at them "I want them to be my parents Miss Jen, their nice, and I mean for real nice not just cause they have too."

"I know what you mean" Jen says "How about you let them show you your new home" she says with a wink, which gets a giggle.

And they do, they show her everything; including the tree Killian plans to build her a treehouse in. They show her where her favorite chips are at, her personal shelf in the refrigerator that holds her yogurts and juice boxes. There was no question how welcomed this little girl was in this home, and how loved she already felt.

For her first night they make it about her, they get pizza, letting her choose what toppings; she picked a four cheese pizza. After they watched a movie of her choosing as well, she picked _Meet the Robinsons,_ which Emma found ironic it was about a orphan. When it was time for her to go to bed, she asked for them both to tuck her in, and they read a book, they started _Charlie and the chocolate factory._

Awhile later the couple goes to bed, they cuddle awhile before Emma speaks "I can't believe she's finally here" she says with a smile.

Killian smiles and kisses her head "I know love" he says, then they are quite a while before he adds "Harper is it love, I feel it, I did before but know that she is in the house and we spent the day with her… she's our daughter."

Emma smiles, her head resting on his chest, with his arms around her "Our daughter… I like that."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The 3 month trial period fly's by, and Jen decides to start the process for them to adopt. When they tell Harper, she is ecstatic, she finally had a family.

They had talked to the Judge, and papers where signed. The judge holds his hand out to Harper "It's a pleasure to meet you Harper Rose Jones" he says with a genuine smile.

Harper turns to her new parents, Emma lifts her up and sets her up on her hip, and Harper loosely wraps her arms around her shoulders "Thank you for being my mommy Emma" she says laying her head on Emma's shoulder.

Emma kisses Harpers forehead, she looks at Killian while doing so getting a smile "No problem munchkin, loving you is easy."

Killian puts his hand on her back "That's right little love, you are a very easy little girl to love."

 **Alright guys so I have a part 2 in mind, but first I want to know what you think, should I do a part 2 or no?**


	2. part 2: grew in our hearts

**Thank you guys for all the love for part 1, and you guys where all for part 2 so here we go. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

 _Grew in our hearts_

Killian looks over at his wife sitting in the passenger seat of the car, as she types away at her phone. She's smiling at the screen watching a video of their now 7 year old daughter Harper. He couldn't believe it had been a year and a half since she came into their lives. But now their lives are about to change again, they were getting a son. Harpers birth mom had landed herself in jail in a load of trouble; shortly after, she found out she was pregnant, and keeping the baby wasn't a option. She agreed to give the baby up without problems if the baby was placed with her other child. After some searching Emma and Killian were contacted, they were getting another child, I mean how could they say no to Harpers little sibling, which was now known to be a son. They had 3 months to prepare, their friends gave them a baby shower, even though with adoption you usually don't. And they had a blast with the nursery like they did Harpers room. Three of the walls where left white and the fourth is done in two shades of blue. The top part was a light blue, with decals of clouds and flying birds and sail boats, like on the ocean. The bottom part is a darker blue with different fish decals and even a sunken ship decal was at the bottom of the wall, they loved how it turned out.

They were now on their way to the hospital to pick up their son, Killian reaches over and takes Emma's hand when she sets her phone down "How you feeling love?" he asks.

"Excited, happy, over the moon; but also nervous and scared" Emma answers honestly "I mean we have a kid, but we never had a baby. I mean I don't know what the hell to expect."

Killian chuckles "Emma you are a great mom, and I have all the faith in the world in you. I won't lie I'm scared too; with Harper it was so easy. But I have a feeling love, the minute we hold our little boy instinct will kick right in, and we will know just what to do, just like with Harper."

Emma smiles back "I know your right" she says then looks out the car window and randomly speaks again "I can't believe me and him share a birthday, I wish we could have been there last night after he was born."

"That is pretty cool Emma. Well I guess that is what happens when you work and have a seven year old, so we had to wait till this morning to go" Killian says.

They drive for the other hour, mostly enjoying the quiet and each other's company. They arrive at the hospital and head up to the maternity floor, they go to the nurses station and tell them who they are looking for, not long after Jen comes out holding their little boy.

"Hello mister and Misses Jones, long time no see" Jen says with the baby still in her arms.

The couple smile and say "Hi Jen."

"Is this him?" Emma asks hopefully.

Jen smiles "This is" she says moving the baby into her waiting arms.

"Hi sweetie" Emma says looking down at their son for the first time "you are one handsome little guy aren't you?" she adds with a smile, the little hair he has is light brown, and he has greenish-blue eyes, Emma fell in love with him right then and there.

Killian walks up to her, placing his hand on the small of her back, rubbing it lovingly "Hi there lad" he says with a laugh, giving his little fist a rub with his finger.

Jen watches them with a smile "So did you decide on a name?"

Emma smiles at her, then looks back down at him "Henry. Henry Jacob Jones."

"Henry" Jen tries it out "seems fitting" she says watching them with him "How is Harper doing with all this?"

Emma sighs "She goes back and forth" Emma says with a shrug "we've tried to assure her that we still love her, and she is still our baby too, but I think once he's home it will help."

"She knows guys, as you both know, a lot of kids who grew up like she did, like you all did, a new baby usually means you having to leave" Jens says.

Emma nods, while Killian still rubs her back listening, tears building up in her eyes. "I just want her to be excited, this is her brother. I remember wishing to have someone around who shared my DNA when I was little. I want her to always know how much she is loved."

"She does Emma" Killian speaks up "she's just scared, she finally has parents, she has us, and doesn't want to share us just yet. But we will make damn sure she knows she isn't replaced or replaceable love." Emma nods and he kisses her head "So, when can we take the lad home?"

Jen clears her throat "In a couple days, they still want to run a few test on him. Due to his mom's past they want to check a few things, which will be a extra day compared to what they normally keep babies, but you guys are more than welcome to visit as long and as much as you like while he is here."

Emma smiles down at her son "Don't worry little guy, your sister will love you, we have plenty of love for both of you" Emma says quietly to the baby.

A few days later they were home with Henry, he had finally gone to sleep, so Emma and Killian are in the nursery putting a few things away. The room was in the front of the house; Killian stands by the window, and sees Harper walking down the front path, and down the street.

"Um love… why is Harper walking away from the house, with a suite case?" Killian asks worriedly.

Emma moves to the window to see her daughter walking "I'll go talk to her" Emma says going back to the changing table to put the wipes where they belong.

"Emma shouldn't you like hurry?" Killian asks honestly.

"Babe this is Harper we are talking about. I bet you five dollars she will stop at the Davis house cause she isn't allowed to cross the street" Emma says raising a eyebrow.

"Alright love" Killian answers.

"Listen for Henry" Emma says and kisses his cheek. She heads downstairs and out the door, and heads towards the direction Harper was walking. She smiles when she sees Harper sitting underneath the tree in the Davis's yard. Emma walks to her and sits down next to her "Whatcha doing munchkin?" she asks putting her hand on her daughter's knee.

"Running away" Harper says sadly.

"Why's that?" Emma questions "We would miss you munchkin."

"Cause… you and daddy are so busy with Henry. And I'm just in the way."

Emma is sad that Harper feels this way. "Come here" she says, wrapping her arm around Harpers waist and pulling her onto her lap and kisses her head "you are never in the way sweetie. Why would you think that?" Emma asks, pushing some of Harpers hair behind her ear.

"When I came in to show you the picture I drew for Henry, your voice got louder and sounded mad and told me I need to be quite Henry was sleeping" Harper says resting against her mom's chest.

Emma closes her eyes and sighs deeply, just a half hour before seeing her daughter leave; she did raise her voice to her daughter, something she never had done before. Henry was proving to be tough with getting him to sleep, and they finally got him to sleep, when Harper came in talking loudly out of excitement about a picture and Emma told her she need to be quitter that her brother was sleeping, and Harper took it wrong apparently "Oh Harper, baby I'm so sorry. You are not in the way, never" Emma says kissing her temple "me and daddy love you so much. I can't imagine my favorite girl not being around."

"But… now you guys have a baby. You don't need a kid that nobody wanted" Harper says sounding defeated.

Emma turns her daughter to look at her face to face "Baby don't say that, you are wanted and loved. Nothing will ever make me or daddy love you less, we have so much love in our hearts, plenty for both you and Henry."

Harper sniffles a bit and leans to hug her mom "You really still love me?"

"Always kid, you may not have grown in mommy's tummy, but you grew in my heart. The first time I saw your picture I told daddy 'that's our daughter' and he agreed." She sits there holding her daughter a bit longer, waiting for her to calm. When she does she asks "So where were you planning on going?"

Harper sits up and wipes her cheek with her hand "Aunt Ruby's."

"And now?"

"I want to stay with you and daddy" Harper says with a small smile.

"Ok sweetie" Emma says, she moves her daughter to stand, and grabs the suitcase and hears a crinkle sound. Emma looks at her daughter in question, and opened the bag and sees a package of gold fish and a box of cookies. "Wanted a snack for on your way?" she says with a laugh.

"You always say how Aunt Ruby doesn't have any kid friendly snacks" Harper says with a shrug.

Emma laughs "Very true" she says then zips it back up. Emma holds her hand out to Harper, who gladly takes her hand "Lets get back, daddy is waiting" Emma says giving her hand a light squeeze.

They get back to the house, and Harper runs right to Killian "I'm sorry daddy" she says burying her face in his neck.

"It's fine little love, just don't scare us like that ok?" Killian says, and he gives Emma a smile when she sets the bag down.

Emma steps up and rubs her daughters back "Munchkin, how about you set up trouble, we can play a game just the three of while Henry is sleeping?"

Harper smiles "Ok mom" she says while Killian sets her to her feet and she runs to the living room for the game.

"What was it about love?" Killian questions.

"She was upset from when I raised my voice to her. She thought she was in the way and was going to Ruby's" Emma says sadly.

"It'll take time for her to adjust Emma, I promise she knows how loved she is" Killian says and kisses his wife. "Let's go play trouble, did you ever find a way to cheat?" he asks jokingly, which earns him a glare from Emma "What to use so she can win, cheer her up."

"That's sweet, but the kid wins without cheating" Emma says putting her hand on his chest.

"I know" Killian says with a fake pout "it continues even when I stopped letting her win."

Emma laughs "Don't worry we will get lucky and win one day" she says teasingly "come on lets go play."

Later that night, after seeing that she was very much loved, Harper was feeling better about her brother, and even though she was tucked in, she goes into the nursery.

Meanwhile across the hall Emma and Killian are getting ready for bed Emma was about to say something when they hear talking from the baby monitor.

"Hey Henry" Harper says walking up to the crib speaking quietly to her sleeping brother "I'm sorry I wasn't too nice before" she starts "I was excited to give you something and mommy got mad at me, and that made me sad. But you know what? We have a great mommy and daddy Henry. They love us a lot; they wanted to be our parents when no one else would. Mommy says that we didn't grow in her tummy, but we grew in their hearts. That means they chose to love us, and that's special" she says with a smile.

Emma looks at Killian and smiles and leans into his side "I guess the talk helped" she says with a giggle.

Killian smiles and rubs her back "I told you love she knows how much we love her. Like she said, we chose them; our love for them is special."

A few hours later Killian is woken up by a tap on his shoulder "Daddy" Harper says tears on her cheeks.

"What's wrong little love?" Killian asks propping himself up on his elbows.

"I had a bad dream" Harper says with a trembling lip.

Killian slips out of bed and swoops her up, she rests her head on his shoulder and takes her back to her room, not wanting to wake Emma up. Killian gets her back into her bed and he covers her back up and he sits on the bed next to her. "Ok Harper what happened that was so scary in your dream?"

"Someone took you and mommy away, I was alone again" she says holding her bear close.

"Me and mommy will do everything we can so that never happens. We will never willing leave you sweetheart" Killian says and kisses the top of her head.

"But things happen daddy" Harper says sounding more grown up then she is.

It broke Killian's heart that she knew that, how much she understands of it, he doesn't know but still broke his heart. "That is true, but we love you guys a lot, and it will take a lot for us to leave you" he says with a smile. They sit a few minutes, Killian rubbing Harpers back, and she drifts back to sleep, he slides off the bed and kisses her head and goes back to his and Emma's room, and gets back into bed.

"How's our girl?" Emma asks sleepily.

"She's fine love, go back to sleep" Killian says, cuddling up to her back wrapping his arms around her, and kisses her shoulder.

"I'm a mom babe, its not that easy" Emma jokes.

"She went back to sleep, she dreamed that she lost us" Killian says holding Emma closer.

"Daddy made her feel better?"

"Yep, just like mommy did earlier" he adds "no way she could doubt she grew in our hearts" he says smiling into his wife's shoulder.

 **Here's part 2 hope it was as good as part 1. I have a idea for part 3 which will be the last part. Yes or no, thoughts?**


	3. part 3: letting you go

**Hey guys welcome to the 3** **rd** **and final part of All our love, I'm so happy that this little idea was so well received and you enjoyed it like you have. So thank you guys for the love you showed for this.**

 **Before I start Klw797, loved your idea of Emma miraculously getting pregnant, but it doesn't go with what I was going for with this. Although I admit I considered it for a few days but decided to follow with my original idea. But thank you for support and love of this story.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Part 3: Given you all our love, and letting you go

Emma stands staring at the pictures on her mantel over her fireplace, so many memories sat there. The picture that sat furthest to the left, was their wedding picture, next the day they adopted Harper, then the day Henry came home, Harpers senior picture, Henry's current school picture, and last the current family picture with the water behind them.

Emma looks up when Killian comes down the stairs; he looked just as handsome as he did 25 years ago on their wedding day. The couple came home from spending a few hours on the water to find their kids where throwing them a surprise 25th wedding anniversary party. "Hey handsome" she says as he walks up to her wrapping his arms around her and kisses her "Hmmm… not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

Killian smiles "Because exactly twenty five years ago I was told to kiss my bride" he says with a corny smile.

Emma chuckles "I can't believe you remember the exact time."

"How or why would I forget the moment you became my wife love?" Killian says.

Then Henry comes running in "Mom, dad come on are you ready yet?"

The couple look at their now 13 year old son, "Sure kid, we will be out there soon" Emma says.

Henry seems satisfied and runs back outside.

Killian smiles after him "I can't believe how big the lad has gotten."

"I know, what happened to our baby boy we brought home" Emma says leaning into her husband's embrace.

"He grew up, it hurts just as much as our little lass going off to college" Killian adds.

Emma smiles, thinking about her babies, they may not have been babies anymore but they always will be hers "At least she comes home often."

"Alright love, lets get outside and mingle with our guests" Killian says taking his wifes hand and leads her outside.

The kids did a awesome job, inviting all their friends out to celebrate, although all the couple really cared about was the four of them being together. They visit with friends old and new, some they hadn't seen in awhile.

After a little bit Killian decides to take the mic from the dj to say something:

"Hey everybody" Killian says to get the guests attention. "Me and Emma would like to say thank you for coming today to celebrate that twenty five years ago today, we became husband and wife. That two orphans, finally had family, in each other" Killian says taking Emma's hand, her other arm around Henry, and Harper stands slightly behind her, with her arms wrapped loosely around her shoulders, while her chin rested on her shoulder. "But our family didn't become complete until fate brought us these two" he says with a smile to his two kids. "And they were the best things to ever happen to us, we are grateful every day that we can say we are their parents. But anyway Harper, Henry thank you so much for this party, and thank you to all of you for coming to celebrate with us. Food will be ready soon, there is plenty to drink, enjoy" he says and their guest cheer. Killian then goes to his daughter, he hadn't been able to properly say hi to her yet "Hey there little love" he says giving her a hug.

Harper giggle "Hi dad" she says with a smile, it had been a few months since she was able to come home from school and she was glad to be home.

"You're almost done for the semester right, then home for the summer right?" Killian says.

"Um.. About that" Harper starts.

But then Killian is called over by Emma, he kisses Harpers head "We will talk later sweetie."

Harper sighs as her dad walks away, and Henry comes over "Did you tell dad yet?"

"No, mom called him over" Harper says.

"You do know you have to tell them right. They're going to notice something is up when you don't come home for the summer" Henry points out.

"I know squirt. It's not easy telling your parents you're spending your summer, which you are supposed to spend at home, abroad" Harper says back.

Henry nods "But mom and dad love you, and when you tell them how cool it will be, they won't be mad."

Harper smiles at her little brother, and gives him a hug "You're a awesome little bro, you know that?"

Henry laughs "I know, and I have a pretty cool big sister."

A bit later, after everyone eats, the dj starts playing music to dance to, but before everyone else, he calls the couple up to dance to their wedding song, they choose to dance with their kids; Emma with Henry, and Killian with Harper.

"Well love, what was that you were trying to tell me?" Killian asks as they sway to the music.

"I think I will wait to tell you and mom together" Harper says with a smile.

"Are you sure love, it seemed important" says Killian.

"Yeah, I think it will be easier to tell you guys together" Harper says with a smile.

"I'm not going to become a grandfather any time soon am I?" Killian asks nervously.

"Oh god dad no, nothing like that" Harper starts, noticing a relieved look on her dads face "I want a family one day, but not for a while yet, I want to travel and enjoy life first."

"That's good love, but just so you know, if it were to happen, me and your mother would support you" Killian says.

"I know dad" says Harper "just like you guys always have been."

Later that night, some of the guest had left, and the others were talking amongst themselves, Harper gets her parents to move over where it's a bit quitter to talk to them.

"What's up munchkin?" Emma asks their daughter as they sit down.

Harper rolls her eyes, 20 years old and her mom still calls her that, but honestly she still loved it. "Ok well um… it's about this summer."

"What is it love?" Killian asks.

"At the beginning of this semester, I filled out this paper about going abroad for the summer, travel around some of Europe, and learn about different cultures, it was for this class I wanted to get into for the fall, but only a handful of students get picked for it." Harper takes a breath, as her parents patiently wait for the rest of the news. "And I honestly thought I would never get picked but… I did" she says with a smile "I'm going to Europe for the summer" she says with a slight laugh.

"Oh my god baby" Emma says standing to give her daughter a hug "I'm so happy for you, I know how you always wanted to travel, and sadly me and dad could never afford that" she says, she putts her hands on the sides of her daughters face and kisses her forehead "I would of killed for a chance like this."

"So you're not mad I won't be home for the summer?" Harper asks.

"Baby, I'm scared shitless for you… but I know this is a once in a life time chance. I love you coming home, spending the summer with us, but I won't stop you from doing this, not when I know how much it means to you."

Harper looks to Killian, as does Emma "Dad?"

Killian stands and wraps his arms around her "I'm going to miss you so much little love, but like your mom, said I know how much you have dreamt of traveling, we won't stop you, just because we want you home."

Harper gives them a teary smile "Thank you guys so much, not just for being so cool about this… but for loving me, and giving me a home and being the parents I always dreamed of."

Both Emma and Killian wraps their arms around her again, kissing her head "Thank you so much for letting us little love" Killian says in a whisper, before kissing her head.

"We can't imagine our lives without you munchkin. You were meant to be our little girl, just took us a few years to find each other" she says with a small laugh.

Harper laughs too "I'm so glad we did mom" she says burying her face into her mom's neck, something she hadn't done in years.

Then Henry comes jogging over "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah squirt, I told them" Harper says.

"You told your brother before us" Emma says slightly shocked, but not as much as she was acting.

"He kind of overheard me talking about it the other night when he was coming into my room wanting to say goodnight" Harper says holding her arm out to her brother to join the hug.

The next 5 weeks fly by fast, faster than Emma and Killian wanted. So here they are now at the airport to see Harper off.

Emma gives her daughter a long, tight hug, then pulls away; putting her hands on the sides of her daughters face and kisses her forehead. "I'm going to miss you so much Harper. Have fun, call us every day. Please promise me, not to go off on your own, stay with your guide alright?"

Harper smiles at her mom, "I promise mom."

Emma strokes her daughter cheek with her thumb "I love you baby."

Harper goes in to hug her mom again, she was really going to miss her "I love you to mom."

Emma pulls away and crosses her arms over her chest, as Killian takes his turn.

Killian wraps his arms around Harper, and she buries her face into his shoulder "Be careful little love, but enjoy yourself; this will be a summer you will never forget."

Harper smiles into her dads shoulder "I love you dad."

"I love you to Harper" Killian says then kisses her head.

Then Henry walks over, Killian lets Harper go, and he moves to Emma wrapping a supportive arm around her waist.

Henry looks up at his sister sadly "I'm going to miss you."

Harper pulls Henry into a hug "I'm going to miss you to squirt" she says kissing his head "keep a eye on mom and dad for me?"

Henry nods his head "Yeah" he says with a smile as he pulls away "I will make sure they don't do anything stupid."

Harper giggles "You're the best bro" she says ruffling his hair. She picks up her carry-on bag. Meanwhile her brother moves to stand by their parents. "See you guys in ten weeks" she says with a conflicted look.

"We will be waiting love, go have fun" Killian says with a smile.

Harper gives them one last smile, and walks off into the airport.

"I can't believe our little girl is going off into the world" Emma says sadly.

"I know love. But we have done everything we can to prepare her. We gave her all our love, now it's time to let go, and let her fly."

"Since when have you been so care free about Harper" Emma says jokingly.

"When I saw her face when she was telling us about this trip, it was like the day we told her we were adopting her, the smile of pure excitement. That's when I knew we have truly done our job. And I know she will back and this trip won't make her any less the daughter we love."

Emma sighs, her daughter was no longer in sight "Lets get home, what you say kid, movie day?"

Henry smiles "Yeah that sounds good."

Killian smiles as Emma wraps a arm around Henry's shoulders as they head to the door. He turns and looks into the direction that Harper walked away. Fifteen years ago their lives forever changed when that scared little girl walked into their lives, and grew in their hearts. They watched her go from the scared, closed off little girl; and became this smart, loving girl, with a bunch of friends. She went from being a orphan, to having parents and a brother. And now here she was traveling to Europe for the summer, they had giving her all their love, and now it was time to let her go off into the world and make them proud.

 **Ok guys, that is the end of this little series. I hope this part 3 lived up to the other 2 chapters you guys loved so much. I want to say thank you again guys, I really enjoyed writing these 3 chapters, and am so happy you seemed to enjoy them as well. Love you guys.**


	4. part 4 little loves own little love

**Ok so guys, I guess I lied, I'm not done with this family yet. So again thanks for the support and this is for you guys I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

 _Part 4: little loves own little love_

Emma and Killian walk down the hallway hand in hand, filled with excitement to meet their first grandchild. Four years ago when Harper went on her European adventure, that is when she met Paul, he was one of the fellow students on the trip. The two clicked and the rest was history, Harper and Paul started dating during the trip, a couple years later got engaged on the day they graduated college. They married nine months ago, their little bundle of joy was a honeymoon baby.

When they were told the news the couple was ecstatic, their little girl was going to be a mom, and they had all the faith that she would be amazing, with how great she had always been with her brother was prove of that. Henry like his parents was happy about becoming a uncle. When they learned the baby was a boy, Henry got even more excited saying how he would make sure his nephew new all the cool superhero's and he would play video games with him when he was old enough. Yep this little boy, just like their own kids would be surrounded by so much love.

They reach the room, and Killian squeezes Emma's hand "Let's go meet our grandson love."

Emma smiles "Been waiting to long" she adds jokingly, they walk in, Henry right behind them. Emma smiles seeing her little girl, laying in the hospital bed holding her little boy securely in her arms "Hey munchkin" she says walking up, kissing her daughters forehead (meanwhile Killian congratulate the new dad).

"Hey mom" Harper says quietly back, as she stairs down at her little boy, who currently had a grip on her finger. "Do you want to hold him mom?" she asks.

"Yeah" Emma says with a small laugh, as Emma carefully gets her grandson from Harper and loving starts swaying him a bit in her arms.

Killian walks over and gives Harper a kiss on the cheek and moves over to his wife, placing his hand on the small of her back and looks down at their grandson "He is quite a handsome boy" he says proudly "Isn't he love?"

"He really is" Emma starts, tears threating to fall now, and looks up at her daughter "I'm so proud of you Harper."

Harper is now leaning back into her pillow and smiles "I didn't think I could love someone this much" she replies simply, knowing it really didn't go with what her mom said. "I guess that is how you guys felt when you met me and Henry" she adds.

"Yeah it was Harper, the love I felt for the two of you… best feeling in the world" Emma says looking at her daughter, but quickly going back to looking at the baby. Emma sways with the boy a bit while Henry and Harper chat a bit about how his senior year was going. "So when do we get to hear his name?" Emma finally asks.

Harper and Paul smile at each other "Caiden Killian Ryan."

"Named after his grandpa's" Paul adds.

Killian was truly moved, he now had tears falling down his cheeks, he silently asks Emma to hold the boy, and she passes him to Killian. Once Caiden his secure in his arms he looks down at him and smiles. As he sways with the boy, he opens his eyes a minute, there blue like his moms "Hello there lad" he starts as he stops the sway "I'm your grandpa, and I already love you quite a bit. You see Caiden, your mommy… she's a special girl to me, my little love, which makes you her little love."

Harper smiles watching her dad holding her son "You look good holding him" she says.

Killian looks up at her and smiles "Henry would you like to hold him?"

"Um… yeah ok" Henry says, he had sat next to Harper on her bed. Killian moves to the side of the bed he was sitting and places the baby in his arms. With the help of his dad and sister Henry was holding his nephew "He kind of looks like I did as a baby."

Emma moves over to her kids "He does kid" she says ruffling his hair. "I wish I could say if you looked like you sweetie" Emma says towards Harper.

"I know mom, I sure he kind of does, his hair is light like mine is so far" Harper says smiling down at her son.

Emma leans over and kisses Harpers head "I still hate that we misses five years of your life. But I loved you so much since the day we met munchkin" Emma says combing her fingers through her daughters hair.

"It was worth the wait" Harper says leaning into her mom for a hug.

A little while later the three guys go to get some food, while Emma stayed with Harper, Harper finishes giving Caiden his bottle and leans him against her chest to burp him.

"You're a natural Harper" Emma says from the chair next to the bed.

Harper gives her mom a small smile "I hope so. I'm afraid everything I'm doing is wrong and I'm going to mess up."

"You're going to mess up sometimes" Emma says.

Harper lets out a chuckle "Thanks mom."

Emma chuckles to "All parents mess up from time to time, and you learn from those mistakes. No parent is perfect, but every choice, whether it is right or wrong, is made cause you love your child. And in the end that is what matters baby" Emma says giving her daughters arm a squeeze. "But I know you Harper, I know that you will always do what is best for your son, and show him love and that you will never leave him. And you will always have me and dad."

Harper nods her head "Plus I learned from the best." she says giving her mom a smile "you have always done that for me, and Henry too. From the moment you and dad told me I was going to live with you guys all you have done is love me, and show me what it meant to be part of a family."

"And now you have a little family of your own munchkin" Emma says, rubbing her grandsons back "And I can't wait to watch you become a amazing mom yourself."

"You really think I will be?"

"I have no doubt kid. I know that you will do everything you can so that he doesn't know how you felt those five years." Emma sits back and watches Harper with her little boy "Do you remember when we brought Henry home?"

"Yeah" Harper says with a laugh "I wasn't ready to share you guys, but it turns out he would be my best friend."

"Do you remember how you ran away, well tried to?" Emma adds.

"Yeah, but you came and got me. And you made me realize that no matter who came into your lives I was always your baby."

Emma nods "When you told us you were pregnant with that little guy, it reminded me of that" Harper gives her mom a look "like the fact that you were having a kid would somehow change how we felt."

Harper shrugs "I guess I kinda thought you would be disappointed I didn't do more first."

"You would never disappoint me Harper" Emma says getting up and sitting on the bed with Harper "I mean I thought you would want to travel more sure, but… I could see even with the nervousness how happy you were. You are one of the few people I have met, that is meant to be a parent, you are so kind and nurturing, and so patient."

Harper wipes away the tears that started from her mom's speech "Sometimes I forget we're not biologically related" Emma looks at her confused to where this is going "cause somehow I get that from you mom, that's what I felt when we met, I felt like you were a good mom, even though you weren't one yet."

Emma gives her daughter's head a kiss, then her grandson "It's my favorite roll to date."

Harper smiles "And you rocked it mom."

A couple days later the couple was able to take little Caiden home. As predicated by her mom, Harper finds herself constantly learning about this little boy; what calms him down, that he likes to nuzzling into her neck as he falls asleep, and how every day she falls more and more in love with him.

But today, nothing seems to be working, not rocking him, not swaying him, even his favorite swing did nothing to calm the boy down. Harper lightly bounces and sways Caiden against her "Come on buddy, mama's got ya" she says then kisses his head. She just can't seem to figure this out, she gets herself worked up enough that she feels like she about to cry. She puts Caiden in his swing, and grabs her cell phone and tries to call her mom, but only gets the voicemail, the one time she doesn't answer, Harper thinks to herself. Then she hears a knock on the door, she opens it to find her dad.

Killian looks at her daughter worriedly, his 2 month grandson crying isn't helping. "Harper, love what's wrong?" he asks pulling her into a hug, as she starts to actually cry.

"I can't get Caiden to calm down dad, nothing is helping" Harper says leaning into her dads hug.

Killian kisses him daughters head, then lets go from the hug, takes her hand leading her to the couch. He has her sit down, and then he takes Caiden from his swing, and whispers to the boy, soothingly rubbing his back, with-in a minute the boys cry's turn to whimpers. "Alright little love, tell me how all this crying started" he says with a raised eyebrow as he sits down, the baby still in his arms.

"Well it was after Caiden woke up from his nap, I was trying to get a list together for the store, but he kept wanting my attention, which I would give a minute, then continue. He didn't like that, after about the third time, that's when it started, as he continued to cry, and I couldn't calm him, I just… I get upset…"

Killian gives her a sympathetic smile "That was the problem there Harper, he felt you get upset. And I'm guessing the more upset you got, he got, and the harder it got to calm him down?" Harper nods, wiping away the tears "He sensed it love, babies know when their parents are upset, their mommies especially."

"It's never gotten like that before though dad" Harper says.

"Moms need breaks to Harper… how about this, I will stay with Caiden here" Killian says giving the boy a light bounce "while you go to the store. Go and take your time, walk down every aisle. Go get lunch or your nails done, take a hour or two for yourself, you will come back happier and Caiden will be happy too."

"You're sure about this dad, staying with him?" Harper asks, giving her son a smile when her dad turned him to look at her.

"Yes, go and relax. And your happy little boy will be waiting. He wants his mommy happy too."

And that is exactly what Harper did. She went had lunch at the family's favorite diner Granny's. And then went to the grocery store, she took her time, getting everything on the list, she walked up and down the aisles, leading her to even buy a few things not on the list. Harper comes home, relaxed just like her dad said; apparently she just needed a hour away. Harper walks in to her and Paul's house, with a arm full of grocery's "Mom?" she says seeing her mom sitting on the couch with her dad.

Both Emma and Killian get up, Killian takes the bags from her and Emma hugs her "Hey baby" she says.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I saw that you called, and when I called you back, your dad answered, he told me what happened, so I came over" Emma says leading her daughter back to the couch, Caiden peacefully sitting in his swing.

"I didn't mean to worry you mom" Harper says, and she spots her phone on the coffee table "can't believe I left my phone here."

Emma chuckles "Harper?" her daughter looks at her, and moves a piece of hair behind her ear "I'm your mom, I will always worry, just like you worry about Caiden, just the what, you worry about differs as they get older. You need to make sure to take time for yourself, it will make these tougher times like this easier."

Harper leans in and hugs her mom "I know your right" she says and pulls away, she goes over and scoops up her son, and talks to him quietly as she sits back down. "I don't remember you ever getting upset like I did" Harper states to her mom.

Emma laughs "Believe me kid, I did. I just… I managed to keep it from you. And your dad, just like he did for you today, he did for me, he let me get out for a hour or two."

Harper nodded "Dad really is the best"

"That he is" Emma says, then moves her head to the side to look at Caiden, and makes a funny face, getting a small almost giggle sound from him. "Since I'm already here kid, why don't I make you guy's dinner tonight, me and dad can stay and eat, and then you can have some relaxing time with your little guy."

"Thanks mom" Harper says with a smile "I don't know what I would do without you guys."

"It's no problem baby" Emma starts "anything for my munchkin and her little munchkin."

 **Hope you all enjoyed it, and don't forget to leave comments, I always enjoy your guys thoughts.**


	5. bonus chapter 1: a special word

**Hey everyone, so came up with another idea. This is I guess a bonus chapter, set after the Jones adopted Harper, but before Henry came along.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Bonus chapter 1: It's a special word

Things in the Jones house had been good the last couple months. They were a family, and were stilling trying to figure out how to best be one. They all knew they loved each other, and that they wanted this. Harper was opening up every day, she even started telling people Emma and Killian where her mommy and daddy.

Emma crawls into bed next to Killian and cuddles into his side "How can that little body hold so much energy?" Emma asks jokingly.

Killian chuckles rubbing Emma's back "I have no idea" he says kissing her cheek "One hour at the park three hours ago and I'm done."

Emma chuckles "You're getting old" she says pocking his chest playfully.

"Funny love…" Killian says

Emma smiles "You always said you loved my…"

Suddenly they hear "Mommy" yelled by Harper.

The couple doesn't say anything, they both jump out of bed and run to their daughters room.

Emma makes it first; she scoops up their daughter "Shh… munchkin it's ok… I got you" Emma says rocking her and stroking her hair.

Harper buries her face into Emma's chest "Please don't leave me…"

"Never Harper… me and Killian will never leave you" Emma promises.

"That's right little love… we love you too much to leave you" Killian adds, sitting down next to them. He rubs Harper's back and gives Emma a smile.

"What was your dream about munchkin?" Emma asks.

"They took me away… and I never got to see you guys again" Harper says rubbing her eyes. "I kept yelling that I wanted you… I wanted my mom" she adds holding onto Emma's shirt.

Emma doesn't comment on the mom thing, she didn't want to scare the girl, but it warmed her heart. "I will always come baby… always."

Harper looks up at her "Promise?"

Emma kisses her head and brings her in closer "Yes." Emma moves them a little "ok kiddo, you need to get back to sleep alright?" Emma says brushing back her hair.

"Ok" Harper says cuddling into her side.

It doesn't take long for Harper to fall back to sleep, and Killian and Emma go back into their room and go back to sleep as well.

The next morning Emma is in the kitchen making breakfast, Killian already left for work, and Harper was getting ready.

Harper walks in and gives Emma a hug, and bites her lip "Mom…?"

Emma smiles "Yeah Harper?"

"I was… I was afraid when I said it last night… that it wasn't ok" Harper says

Emma sits at the table "Come here" she says holding her arms out to Harper "I'm not mad Harper, I'm happy… happy you think of me as your mom. It's one thing to say I'm your mom, but to call me mom is different. Mom is a very special name… it needs to be earned."

Harper nods "You feel like my mom… you love me and take care of me… like the mommy's on TV."

Emma chuckles and kisses her head "I do love you… very much. And I absolutely love being your mom."

Harper smiles and hugs Emma tight "I love you to mommy" she says into Emma's neck.

Emma holds her a bit longer then pulls her away and gives her a smile. "You're the best kid, you know that?"

Harper giggles "I know."

"Oh you do, do you?" Emma says with a laugh and starts to tickle her daughter.

Harper giggle "Stop it, stop it" she manages to say.

Emma does and kisses the top of her head "I think… we should have a mommy and Harper day… what about you?"

"Yeah" Harper cheers.

"Alright… go get your pillow and blanket" Emma says. Harper doesn't have to be told twice, Emma shakes her head watching her _guess what?_ Emma texts Killian.

 _What love?_

" _Harper called me mom again, all by herself._

 _That's amazing love. You can't lie and say she isn't a mama's girl now._

" _No I can't haha. But I won't deny it; she is the best thing to happen to us. Well, besides each other._

 _I agree. What you girls up to today?_

 _Mommy and Harper day._

 _Sounds good. I love you, have fun I will see you later._

 _Love you too._

 _Tell Harper I said I love her and give her a hug._

 _I will, stay save babe._

 _I will._

Harper comes down with her stuff "Ready mom" she says with a smile.

Emma smiles "Come on munchkin, let's eat then we can spend the day on the couch."

"Ok mommy" Harper says and moves to her seat.

Emma dishes up their breakfast, and sets it in front of them and they eat up. They work together to clean up, getting it done faster, now they can enjoy the day together.

When Killian stops home during his route he finds the girls asleep on the couch, Harper cuddled up on Emma. Killian fixes the blanket covering them, and gives them each a kiss on the head, making Emma hold onto Harper a bit tighter. Yep she was their little girl, they may not share DNA, but she was their little girl.

 **Thoughts?**


End file.
